


【芽詹】蔓（一发完）

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: ※算是《芽》的后续。欺负了芽芽良心不安，所以写一发芽詹补偿※严重OOC，注意避雷。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	【芽詹】蔓（一发完）

巴基打着呵欠，看起来十分疲惫。他拖着脚步走进画室，似乎对一切都失去了兴趣，慢慢挪动身体到往时专属于他的椅子上坐下，耷拉着脑袋，像断线木偶一样无精打采地垂下眼帘望着地面发呆。

他们的相处方式原本不应该是这样的。

史蒂夫站在画室门口处，轻轻将门关上，犹豫了一小会后偷偷把门锁好，好像以为只要这样做巴基就会只属于他一个。

因为某些古怪又可耻的念头一闪而过，金发男孩脸颊发烫，又有意掩饰自己的羞耻心，抬起手用手背擦了擦鼻子，心虚地抬起眼睛看了一眼巴基。他的好友向来最关心他，有时就算是兼职下班晚也会特意绕道来找这个磨磨蹭蹭的小画家。虽然嘴上说着拒绝的话，但史蒂夫其实发自内心地乐意接受这种特殊照顾。不久前他才因为那个不速之客而明白过来自己内心的真实想法，对巴基的喜爱和独占欲让他对那个跟他长得几乎一样、却比他强壮数倍又成熟许多的男人充满敌意。

他本以为巴基无论如何都会选择他，但万万没想到几天前却让他撞破了那一幕。巴基紧紧地抱住那个男人， 口中含糊地叫唤着谁的名字，发出的叫声淫乱又可怜，让史蒂夫忍不住想要上前好好安抚他，好好感受他……再怎么撒谎也无济于事，纵使史蒂夫不想承认，但他确确实实因为目睹了巴基和那个男人做爱的场景下体发硬——几天夜里也都是巴基在他身下扭动、或是拥抱着他的场景，梦里的巴基也一样可爱，也会用那样的楚楚可怜的哭腔呼唤他的名字……

而男孩想起那天下午那个男人的话。

他听见那人说，“可我最爱你”。

史蒂夫明白那是男人在向他宣战。战争早就打响了，而男孩懵然不知，与此同时他的盲目自大让他输得一败涂地。

此时此刻巴基就在他身边，这个画室在没有其他人，他和巴基共享这个狭小的天地，共同呼吸着这一方的空气。往时巴基总是事事好奇，用布盖住的画作最能吸引巴基的注意力。可现在巴基只是靠在椅背上，昏昏沉沉，半梦半醒。

那张画就在巴基身后。史蒂夫在将巴基半拉半拖地扯到画室前还特意将它盖好，既不会轻易掉落，又不至于包裹得过于严实。他知道巴基会趁他不在意偷偷摸摸地掀开一角去窥视这张画。

那可是他准备了这么久，想要送给巴基的礼物。

巴基没有碰任何东西，难得安静地打着瞌睡。史蒂夫屏住呼吸蹑手蹑脚走上前，伸出手想碰一碰巴基浓重的黑眼圈和憔悴苍白的脸，但伸到半路便骤然静止在半空中，然后飞快地退回来。巴基最近总把扣子扣到最顶上的一颗，看起来实在不像他了。史蒂夫从未细想过这是为什么，直到现在……

机缘巧合下，扣子松开了。史蒂夫实在不相信是巴基故意在炫耀——他看到巴基锁骨上斑驳的吻痕，脖子上还有浅浅的勒痕，在男孩苍白的皮肤上显得尤为突出。如同遭受了电击，史蒂夫瞬间头脑空白，木木地站在原地几乎连呼吸都忘记。那之后他们——巴基和那个男人还有见过面，他们还做过。也许就在他可笑地做着春梦时，那个男人正在现实中将巴基锁在怀里，实实在在地感受着巴基，听着他的放荡的叫床声、喘息、哭喊……

他输了。巴基再也不会属于他——他永远失去了巴基。那个突然出现的男人，用轻蔑的眼神看着他、对他不屑一顾的男人将巴基永远带走了。而他甚至还没有说过一句不甘心，他精心准备好的礼物只能摆放在这个杂乱的画室里，罩在残破肮脏的盖布下，就像他的心意、他的爱也永远要被埋葬在某个废弃的角落，犹如他曾经一次次被小恶棍推搡、栽倒进的那些垃圾堆。唯一不同的恐怕只有一点：巴基总能找到他，可却永远也不会知道他的心意，他的想法，他对他的迷恋。

史蒂夫努力稳住呼吸，胃部的翻腾让他觉得恶心想吐。此时此刻他嫌恶自己，仿佛他也成了那堆垃圾的一部分，从瘦弱的身材到卑微的感情都让他觉得无比丑陋。

如果他也能像那个男人一样就好了……那个人能张开双臂紧紧抱住巴基，能轻而易举地将巴基抱起，能给巴基所有他无法给予的东西。

嫉妒就像藤蔓，爬走在男孩心中的各个角落，又迅速收紧，将他勒得几乎无法呼吸。

再次回过神来时他伸出双手，握住巴基苍白纤长地脖颈上，可笑地掩盖着那道浅浅的勒痕。

巴基瞪大眼睛，惊惶迷茫地看着史蒂夫。这金发男孩和好友的距离从来都很近，但他也是头一次发现，原来巴基这双浅色的眼睛里也可以只有他一人。

这才是对的。史蒂夫听见自己心底的声音，巴基就应该永远留在他身边，这双眼睛必须只看着他。

史蒂夫并不知道自己在干什么。他朦朦胧胧地想到，只要松开手巴基就不会再属于他，就算他早已输得一败涂地、退无可退，只要再抓紧些、只要他像过往一样坚持下去，抓住巴基再也不放手，那眼前这个天使般的男孩就属于他。

永远只属于他一个。

史蒂夫收紧双手。巴基张开嘴艰难地呼吸着，噙着泪水的眼睛静静地凝视着他，明明白白诉说着哀求。他似乎在说什么，颤抖的手抓住史蒂夫瘦弱的手臂，却没有使劲将他扯开，只是轻轻地、服从地捉住它，不知是在安抚还是在道歉。

甚至有可能，他是等着史蒂夫来惩罚他。

金发男孩眸色发暗。他想到也许这一切早已在他看不到的地方发生过，那个男人在巴基身上留下的痕迹远远不止这些。在单薄的衣衫遮盖下一定还有更多触目惊心的淤青——男人在巴基身上留下的标记。巴基张开嘴，无措地用舌头舔过发干的嘴唇，却不知道这一幕任谁看来都像是勾引。

史蒂夫几乎是撞上去的，发狠似的咬住巴基的嘴唇，吮吸、噬咬、舔舐。一切全凭本能，输光一切的他只能赌上所有来留住巴基。就算只有一次也好，只要能让他拥有过——

巴基是如此顺从。他任由史蒂夫向他撒气，就像一团棉花，一块软陶，承受所有击打和揉搓，却不会有任何反抗。他就像一个容器，生来只为承载史蒂夫给予的一切的容器。

紧握住咽喉的双手松开后巴基才慢慢反应过来，咳嗽了几声，呼吸逐渐变得急促，粗暴得没有爱意的亲吻让他想哭，事实上眼泪也悄悄地从眼角滑落，划过脸颊带起一阵轻微的痒意。

史蒂夫大概恨死他了。巴基合上眼，紧咬着嘴唇忍耐着呻吟。他的身体敏感得很，接二连三的触碰和摩擦让他想要叫出声，但想到史蒂夫一定会更加嫌恶，更加……恐怕会更觉得他恶心。

他几乎用尽全力才在史蒂夫揉捏他乳头时稳住身体。鼻尖发酸让他几乎忍不住要吸鼻子，差点发出了抽泣声。巴基尝到了嘴里的血腥味，疼痛感被史蒂夫制造的快感盖过，脑子里又响起那男人夸赞他的话。男人说他叫得很好听，夸奖他是个好孩子……但那又如何？巴基永远记得那天史蒂夫就站在房门口，他们四目相对的那一刻，他守护了一辈子的这个男孩就一言不发地跑开了。从那以后史蒂夫就对他爱理不理。

他该有些自知之明。如果史蒂夫知道他跟男人乱搞，还会在床上叫得像个荡妇，一定会恶心得想吐，连看一眼都嫌脏了眼睛。这之后怎么还能奢求他们之间会萌生出爱，连原有的那份浅薄的友谊估计也都不复存在了。

裤子被扯下来，早就抬头的阴茎吐出前液，将内裤染湿了一大块。

史蒂夫还是没有说话，巴基紧闭着眼感受着对方的手指轻轻拉扯了一下内裤的边沿，像孩子玩游戏似的听着橡皮筋发出的声音，久久没有下一步的动作。他料想史蒂夫一定在盯着他看，看着他怎么仅仅因为亲吻和触碰就硬了，怎么颤抖着身体，之后又怎么像一只发情的母猫一样摇着屁股浪叫，求着史蒂夫去操他……

可一切都是他的错。内裤被史蒂夫一点一点地褪下时巴基眨眨眼，垂着眼眸不敢和金发男孩对视。史蒂夫触碰他胯间的性器，似乎是小心翼翼的试探着，但巴基疑心这个“小心翼翼”也不过是自己可笑的幻想。史蒂夫给他缓缓地撸动柱身时巴基不由得发抖，没忍住吸了吸鼻子，抽噎了一身。

“巴基？”史蒂夫问。巴基依然垂着眸子不愿看他，愚笨迟钝的男孩这才发现巴基湿润的眼周，连纤长浓密的睫毛都被打湿。紧闭的嘴唇被他咬出血，鲜红的血珠就像抹上一层口红一样鲜艳。

他恐怕做错了什么。史蒂夫这才清醒过来。巴基显然不愿意——巴基并不爱他。看他都做了什么？将巴基锁在这里，掐住他的脖子强吻了他，还差点强暴了他。史蒂夫吓得哆嗦了一下，蹲跪在巴基身前，颤抖着双手捧起巴基的脸。这下脸上的泪痕更加明显了，前额的汗水也微微发闪。

“巴克——巴基，巴基？”史蒂夫慌乱起来。他从未试过这样，因为愚蠢可笑的嫉妒心，他伤害了巴基，“对不起，看看我好吗？求你了，和我说说话……”

他看着棕发男孩。巴基依然顺从，缓缓地张开眼睛看向他，像一头受惊的小鹿，手足无措。

“我很——”史蒂夫结结巴巴地试图解释，“我很抱歉，巴基，我只是……我——”

巴基又开始放空。看着他的表情史蒂夫觉得心疼，他有意地避开对视让史蒂夫更加自责，甚至自我厌恶。

错的人是他。让巴基受伤的人是他——

“对不起。”巴基的声音很轻，像一阵气流微微擦过耳边。他没有看着史蒂夫；史蒂夫猜不透巴基为什么会道歉。明明施暴者是他，为什么要向他道歉？

“我很恶心。”巴基的话像乱石咂在他的心脏，“那天我看到你了，我知道你一定是这么想的。”

不。不。

“你一定讨厌死我了。”

不。

巴基在说什么啊。

史蒂夫瞪大眼睛不可思议地看着巴基，听着巴基用平淡的语气轻描淡写地说出这一番歪曲事实的话。说话人还在逃避着什么，史蒂夫听见他吸鼻子，看见他发红的眼眶，感受到他因为恐惧而身体发抖。

“不。”他下定决心将所有和盘托出。因为紧张和不安心脏跳得飞快，与此同时又因为妒忌而心头发酸。此前他从未有过这样的感受，他快要被嫉妒勒死了。

“巴基，看着我。”他托着巴基的脸，和他额头贴着额头，“听着，巴克。我从未厌恶你，正相反，我爱你，这里全都是你。”

史蒂夫拉过巴基的手，轻轻按在胸口上。

“我嫉妒得发狂，”他说，“因为你……和他，我是说，那天的事。我知道你爱他，但——”

“不，我——”

“但我只爱你。”史蒂夫坚定地说，“无论如何，我只爱你。”

巴基怔了怔。史蒂夫轻轻揉了揉他的后脑勺，小心地贴着他的唇印下一个吻。

“那……”巴基的声音细如蚊蚋，“能继续吗？”

“什……什么？”史蒂夫后知后觉地害羞起来，脸以肉眼可见的速度泛红。


End file.
